Many vehicles, such as trucks, trailers, and buses, are adorned with advertisements. These advertisements are readily visible under ideal circumstances, but are difficult to see at night and during other periods of low visibility. While conventional marker lights render vehicles more visible, they are not designed to illuminate vehicle surfaces, such as the front, sides, and back of trucks, trailers, and buses, and therefore do not effectively illuminate advertisements placed on such vehicle surfaces.
Prior art marker lights on the sides and backs of trucks, trailers, and buses are often recessed to ensure that these lights do not cause the trucks, trailers, and buses to exceed maximum width and length limits. Being recessed, these prior art marker lights cannot illuminate adjacent surfaces. Other prior art marker lights are not recessed, but are not designed to effectively illuminate vehicle surfaces. Therefore, prior art marker lights are not appropriate or suitable for illuminating advertisements on the front, sides, and back of vehicles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a light capable of lighting the front, sides and back of a vehicle, such as a truck, trailer, or bus, while at the same time adding minimal width and length to the vehicle.